Electronic devices, such as voice activated electronic device and manually activated electronic devices, are becoming more and more prevalent in modern society. Voice activated electronic devices are relatively new, but becoming more common. Activation of specific functionality of such devices typically occurs when a preconfigured wakeword is detected. Described herein are technical solutions to improve voice activated electronic devices.